Mouth
by The Notorious Naurwen
Summary: WARNING! This is Seifer/Zell slash! If ya don't like that, don't read it! Any flames recieved will be promptly giggled at and forgotten!


'Mouth'  
  
Author(s): The Notorious Naurwen and TheBlackRaveness! (Woo hoo! Co-write!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and don't own the song. The characters belong to Squaresoft and the song belongs to Merril Bainbridge. Thank you for reading! ^_^  
  
Zell, I thought, this is as bad as it could get.  
  
You're in love with a traitor.  
  
Squall was being interviewed and fussed over and I could practically see the sparks fly in his eyes. I was trying to keep my thoughts away from Seifer by estimating how much more Squall could stand before going hoping mad.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
I guess I never realized how I felt towards Seifer until I saw him fall in battle while fighting Edea in Galbadia Garden. I guess before that I never really thought about it. Seifer was Seifer and I hated him. But I guess it never really clicked in my brain until that moment.  
  
I paced around, deep in thought.  
  
~ I feel like I've been blown apart  
There are pieces here  
I don't know where they go  
I don't know where they go  
Kiss me on my salty lips  
I bet you feel little crazy but for me  
We'll be famous on TV Would it be my fault if I could turn you on?~  
  
I dared to sneak a glance to Seifer. He was being fused over like Squall. I mean, he was under a spell so most people were okay with him.  
  
Most people.  
  
"Seifer Almasy, the worlds most infamous lapdog!" An interviewer sneered, thinking Seifer couldn't hear him. I could practically see green fire burning his beautiful turquoise eyes.  
  
I resisted the urge to sock the interviewer in the face.  
  
I looked away and ran a hand through my hair. I went back to pacing.  
  
Zell, I thought, you're in hopelessly in love.  
  
~ Would I be so bad if I could turn you on?  
When I kiss your mouth  
I want to taste it  
Turn you upside down  
Don't want to waste it~  
  
Then, I thought about the week before. Seifer and I were in the Training Center. We were dueling. I managed to get the gunblade away from him and it flew out of reach. While he was distracted by the gunblade, I pinned him on the ground.  
  
The idiot I was, I almost kissed him! Dead on the lips!  
  
Seifer shoved me off roughly and asked rather loudly: "What the hell are you doing, Chickenwuss?"  
  
I shuddered as I remembered what he had said. I hated the fact I loved him. But I hated it even more that he didn't love me.  
  
And, I really don't like admitting this, but my eyes began to mist over with tears. I guess I unknowingly contemplated suicide. I didn't really think about it, but I planned it out in my head.  
  
But I guess something struck me. Selphie said that she thought Seifer loved me when I explained to her my feelings. I knew I was gonna be famous. And maybe then Seifer would notice me.  
  
Foolish, I know. It's completely inept to believe that someone will suddenly fall in love with you since your famous when they loathed the very sight of you before. But, I wanted to believe it.  
  
That was about as effective as the 'not thinking about Seifer'.  
  
~ I jump on you, you jump on me  
You push me out and even though you know  
I love you I'd be inclined to slap you in the mouth  
When I kiss your salty lips  
You will feel a little crazy, but for me  
I'll be famous on TV~  
  
I don't know what came over me. I guess I was overwhelmed, but I rushed off to my dorm, not caring that it was on national television. Seifer gave me an odd look as I passed him. I figured he was still mad about the 'almost kiss'.  
  
By this time, I was back to the suicide thing, only now, I was actually thinking about it seriously.  
  
Like I said, no idea what came over me.  
  
I got back into my dorm and went to the kitchen. But before I could grab a knife, Seifer stormed in, with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" He asked, "You just ran off on national television! What in Hyne's name is so important for you to rush of in front of millions of people?"  
  
~ Would I be so bad if I could turn you on?  
When I kiss your mouth  
I want to taste it  
Turn you upside down  
Don't want to waste it~  
  
I explained everything to him.  
  
"Seifer, I love you. I already know you don't feel the same. So," I said, rummaging through one of the kitchen drawers for a knife, "life isn't worth living."  
  
Seifer's eyes filled with panic and he practically ran over to me and whacked the knife out of my hand.  
  
Then, he pulled me into an aggressive kiss.  
  
For a minute, everything was perfect.  
  
~ Now, will it be my fault if I take your love and throw it wide?  
You might restrain me, but could you really blame me?  
And you will feel you're blown apart  
All the pieces there will fit to make you whole  
And I know where they go~  
  
"Zell, you life IS worth living." Seifer paused, his hands still gripping my arms tightly, "Because you're worth it. I love you, Chickenwuss."  
  
~ Would I be so bad if I could turn you on?  
When I kiss your mouth  
I want to taste it  
Turn you upside down  
Don't want to waste it~  
  
I think it was right bout then I lost it. I snaked my arm around the back of his neck and pulled him down, kissing him again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
Again.  
  
Again.  
  
~ When I kiss your mouth  
I want to taste it  
Turn you upside down  
Don't want to waste it  
When I kiss your mouth  
I want to taste it  
Turn you upside down  
Don't want to waste it~  
  
Author's Notes: This is dedicated to Seifer and Zell and Grinning Reaper for writing First Kiss and to Cynthia for writing Chicken Wuss and More Than Physical. READ THEM, NOW! Lol! Oh! And this is my first Slash attempt, so be kind! 


End file.
